


Snow Wolf

by EvilMuffins



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zakuro begins to feel a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Zakuro is one of my all-time favorite anime characters, so I was really happy to see your request for her! Hope you enjoy!

She could feel her fur bristle, either from the cold, or out of fear… although, it was more probably some awful mix of the two.

Zakuro sat up, leaving a parody of a snow angel behind where she had lay, before making a futile attempt to brush the falling snow from the fur of her ear, only to feel the sting as scratched it with her claws.

How many hours had it been since she had left? She had meant to travel far enough that they would never find her; the snow would cover her tracks- the one shaped like a grotesque paw, the other still that of a girl, though for how long it would remain that way she didn’t know- and that would be that. She had already left her resignations at both her modeling job and the café, early in the morning, before anyone could ask questions, the ones she didn’t have answers to herself.

Whatever this was, it didn’t seem to be happening to any of the other girls- or if it was, they kept it silent as well.  She could have gone Keiichiro for help, but she couldn’t take that risk, couldn’t allow herself to be near them anymore.

Lettuce had broken a plate while at work the other day, the scent of the blood from the cut in her hand causing Zakuro’s head to swim. After that incident, each night she would go to bed with her body aching only to find another grotesque change when she awoke.

She had been given the power of a wolf in order to save people, not to frighten or harm them…or even worse.

And so she ran, ran as far away as she could through the snowy streets, out into the darkness of the early morning.

She lay her head back down into the soft snow, taking comfort in how it muffled any sounds that may have meant to stray into her more sensitive beastly ears. The longer she lay there, the more it began to feel the way she did when she used to pull the covers up over her head during a thunderstorm as a child.  There was nothing but peace for a time…

“-ro? Zakuro!” A voiced shouted, accompanied by the sound of boots thumping in the snow, so frantic that the white powder still gathering around Zakuro’s head could no longer hide the person’s approach.

“I was so worried!” A hand reached down for her. “It’ll be okay, I promise. Please come back.”

Zakuro allowed herself to be pulled up, and led in the direction of home.

 

_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I left the person at the end vague so you can imagine it as anyone you like :)


End file.
